


Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?

by CaptainAwesome242



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angry Bones, Chloroform, Dammit Jim, Drunk Jim, Enterprise, Five Year Mission, Gen, Late at Night, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sleepiness, Starfleet, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes to Bones with a very odd request at 2am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?

Leonard McCoy knew that there were good reasons to wake up in the middle of the night, for example if there was a medical emergency or some such problem that required his attention. But he’d long ago decided that if the reason he’d woken up was because Jim Kirk was shaking his shoulder, he was probably better off going back to sleep; not that Jim ever let that be an option.

“Bones? Booooonnneess........BONES!” Len jerked awake as Jim shouted in his ear.

“WHA—Christ, Jim, are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?” Len seethed, trying to calm his erratically thumping heart.

“Sorry Bones,” Jim grinned, not looking the least bit repentant, “I need to ask a favour,”

Len groaned, closing his eyes, “No,”

“C’mon Bones, you don’t even know what it is yet,”

“I do know that it’s nothing good based off of three facts. Number one: You woke me up in the middle of the night to ask me for it. Number two: You’re grinning like an idiot. And number three,” he sniffed, “You’re drunk.”

“Do you even want to know what the favour is before you completely reject it?” Jim pouted, denying nothing.

Len sighed heavily, he had an early shift tomorrow and he really couldn’t be bothered with arguing with Drunk Jim at, he looked at the time, two in the morning.

“Not really, but I feel like you’ll ask me anyway,” he grumbled into his pillow.

“I need to borrow some chloroform,”

Len lifted his head and eyed Jim in suspicion, “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?”

Jim was grinning again, “Well, see Scotty reckons that he’s immune to chloroform because of his superior Scottish genes, then Chekov said that if anyone had superior genes then it was him so we need to test how long each of them lasts for,”

Len had heard some ridiculous things in his life, most of which spouted from the mouth of the man currently standing over his bed, but this really was something.

“I can tell you for certain that nobody is immune to chloroform, and that you definitely should NOT test this theory. Now I suggest you round everybody up and go to bed before I call Spock,”

“But how’s everyone gonna fit in my bed, Bones?” Jim smirked.

Len glared at Jim, who put his hands up.

“Okay, okay, I’m leaving, just remember we have a briefing at eight am tomorrow,” he backed out of the room and the doors swished shut.

Len rolled over and tried to sleep, the knowledge that Jim would turn up inexplicably cheery at tomorrow’s meeting doing nothing to lesson his sudden mood - the kid always did handle his alcohol well.


End file.
